This invention is directed to a planter which may be used for individual house plants, for channel culture devices, for greenhouses and for large scale farming operations.
Whether plants are grown individually for personal pleasure with little economic gain or on a large scale, maximizing plant growth while minimizing the use of water and plant nutrients is always sought.
In growing different types of plants effectively, the common denominator is root aeration and proper moisture control in the plant support system (soil). To achieve this dual benefit myriad planters and channel culture configurations have been proposed. The following references are illustrative of the prior art directed to these benefits which prior art most closely resembles my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,207 discloses a planter having inner and outer walls defining a cavity into which water is introduced and fertilizer is metered into the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,596 discloses a planter supported on and spaced apart from a base containing water, the water in contact with the soil in the planter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,584 discloses an apertured domeshaped chamber extending from the bottom of a planter into the soil in the planter. Excess water accumulates in a tray on which the planter is supported.
British Patent Specification No. 668,757 discloses a V-shaped apertured tray for seedlings.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,585 and British patent specification No. 737,660 disclose inverted shaped structures to support soil for plant growth.
Common to most of the above patents is the problem that where a plant is overwatered no provision is made to both drain away excess water from the soil and to provide increased aeration of the root system of the plant. Where it would appear in the referencs that excess water would drain away no provision is made for maintaining a separate supply of water which can be automatically metered into the soil from such separate supply.
Accordingly there exists a need for a planter whether for a home or commercial use which would prevent the overwatering of the plants, provide a reservoir of water which would automatically meter water into the soil without the soil actually contacting the standing water, provide enhanced root aeration and lastly provide for increased humidification of the microenvironment about the plant itself.